Buried aliveThe Qumran's curse
by blackphanthom
Summary: 23 years..22 sacrifices. When one of the Winchester become the victim 23rd. Will be the rest of the family able to save him? Now beta read for the incredible and very talented FraidyCat.


**BURIED ALIVE **

DISCLAIMER : I tried everything, my lawyers worked very hard, I talked to the bank, and I even sold my beloved dog... and nothing. I can't buy them. So the boys, daddy, or Supernatural are not mine, so I just dream with them.  
Everything new is a product of my dark side.

**This is betaed for the great and amazing FraidyCat.who makes a wonderful work with my crazy ideas. Thanks a lot FraidyCat **

_**A/N:**_ _This is my first __fanfic, and my native language isn't __e__nglish, _ _so I apologize for any mistakes I make._

I didn't like John Winchester's death, so in this story, he is still with us.

CHAPTER 01

BLACK PRESENCE

_Dark, everything__is dark...He is running like a madman and he can't reach anything... He can hear the sobs and the screams but his hands can't touch anything... The air is getting rancid and he can't breathe. Exhausted and drained, he falls on his knees, and then he felt it;__like a chill running along his body, like something was twisting his insides, an intense pain -__but it's not physical, it's more like... a soul pain__He touches his face and feels the tears he never knew he was crying... and he can see him, his brother speaking unheard words to him, so transparent that he can see through him__. H__e tries to touch him but his hand just feels__the cold air, and his brother looks so lost and sad. He is crying, begging__extending his arms towards his brother, seeking help, for comfort,__for security. He opens his mouth again and a very cold air escapes his lips ..._ _and in that moment he hears him..._

"I'm sorry!._I can't do it...forgive me...I love you." _

_And__his brother disappears into the air._

"Hey! Come on, rock head! Wake up, Dean...DEAN!" Sam shouted in his brother's ear. Just then Dean sat up in bed,sweaty and breathing hard. 

"What a way to wake up a man, Sasquatch!. What's your problem?"

Sam just smirked at Dean and handed his brother a cup of steaming coffee. "Are you feeling alright? You're sweeting like a pig"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a hot dream, princess... something that I know you never have."

"Bite me," answered Sam, throwing a pillow at his brother who was already in the bathroom. The pillow hit the door as it shut, landing on the floor. Dean's laugh came muffled from inside the room, quickly followed by the sound of running water.

After a few minutes, he emerged, hair dripping. At that moment, Dean's cell phone came to life and beeped a couple of times. When Sam tried to take it from the night table, Dean swatted his hand away. "Anyone ever tell you not to touch other people's things, brat? Who raised you?" Sam just shot his brother an annoyed look while Dean read the text message displayed on the cell and smiled.

"And what now?" the younger brother asked, knowing very well his big brother's body language.

"Okay, pack your stuff. We're leaving, Sammy." Was all that Dean offered as he began hurriedly jamming things into his own duffle.

"Where?" asked Sam, packing his laptop.

"Dad sent us more coordinates. We have a job to do, people to save, chicks to bang... come on, Sammy. I'll even let you pick the music."

"Oh yeah? What are the choices?"

"Metallica and Metallica," Dean replied smugly. Sam groaned and shut the motel room door firmly behind him.

……………………………………

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_**WELCOME TO FELICITY TOWN.  
DAY 0**_

Sam and Dean signed into the motel, and started to unpack their things.

"This is creepy, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"No, shut up," Sam continued. "According to Dad's journal, every year in different towns, a man or woman just disappears and no one ever hears of them again. They're not related, different ages, jobs, hobbies... Dean, there's nothing to connect them to each other." He paused, shutting the journal and moving to the laptop."Seems like a commonplace police case, but something happened two weeks ago..." He trailed off, eyes moving rapidly down the screen as he read to himself.

"And...you gonna tell me, Nancy Drew? I'm getting old here... Sam...SAM!"

"What?... Ah! Okay, two weeks ago, a group of workers were digging a hole for a new road and they found a big, old wooden box with a skeleton inside.The skeleton turns out to be Daniel Crawford, elementary school teacher, declared missing five years ago. The autopsy reveals that he died of starvation, dehydratation, collapsed lungs... God." Sam ran a hand over his face when he read the gory details about the poor man's death. "All the signs made the police think that Crawford was buried alive, Dean."

"That is the one kind of death that I wouldn't like to have, man," Dean answered, shuddering

"Well, we have Crawford's parents' address, let's go ask a few questions."

Dean shrugged into his leather jacket, and his lips turned up in a familiar grin. "We can pick some burgers on the way. Man, I am starving!"

When they opened the door, the air seemed to be much colder than before. "Dude, this weather is weird!" remarked Sam to his older brother. Dean nodded, watching his breath cloud in the air.

Neither of the Winchester boys saw the black presence taking shelter in the back of the building. "He is the strongest of them all... my lord will be so happy to possess his soul", thought the figure, watching the boys walk away. "Soon my lord...soon, the ritual will begin again!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSN

This is the end of chapter one, please tell me what do you think.

Please read and review.


End file.
